


Mr.Koskinen

by LeilaKoskinen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Seduction, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaKoskinen/pseuds/LeilaKoskinen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Blues ( Adam's P.E teacher) has to be away to assist a sport contest.<br/>Will the new teacher Mr.Koskinen catch Adam's eyes ? Make him fall head over heels?<br/>Will their love make it ? Or will they give it up ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter! I hope you like <3

Today, I had the class that I hated the most. Welcome to P.E!

I hated Mr.Blues (my P.E teacher), I think the feeling was mutual probably because I was a lazy ass student. I just didn't like sports and wasn't good at them.

~In the changing room:

Tommy walked up to me smiling widely. That's not Tommy, he barely fucking smiles. So to have him showing all his back teeth was really something worth hearing.

"Just talk already before you split your mouth from smiling that widely. Wassup?"

"Mr. Blues participated into a national competition. Don't know how that happened but the great thing is that he won't be here for the rest of the year."

My eyes widened. "Really? Omg! Forget that! You can split your mouth!" I laughed happily and hugged him.

Everybody started hugging each other and jumping until we heard a loud cough. 

Shit! The principal came in, looked at us funnily.

"Sorry to ruin your happiness and display of affection. I'm sure you heard that your teacher won't be here. But I would rather say your previous teacher because I am not leaving you without proper education. Your new teacher shall be here in a few minutes. You may hit the gymnasium."

All the faces fell, but not as much as mine. Boys loved sports; they just didn't like the teachers. For me, I hated both. I loved theater, drama, music, dressing up, singing… Definitely not sports.

I wasn't comfortable with my body either, everybody said I was fine but I just kept seeing myself as if not fat, then at least chubby.

Everyone dragged themselves to the gym and sat on the benches. I just talked to Tommy when we heard the doors open and close and a heavy accented voice cheer. "Hello, gentlemen. I am your new P.E teacher."

I looked up to the source of the excited voice and froze.

He was GORGEOUS!!!!!!

He was short, shorter than I am. He had a muscular and toned body. Not that muscular but not that lean. His tattoo lines and biceps were on show. 

The first thing you notice about his face are his eyes: big, blue and sparkling with laughter. 

The next thing are the lips. His accent was so cute and to hear it made you directly look at his plump, pink lips that parted to reveal a beam or closed to form a pout.

Then his cheekbones, high and defined, slicing the air like knives through butter. His beauty was so rare and exotic. He was blond, his skin was slightly tanned. Probably been in Cali for long enough.

I was captivated by his beauty. I only stared at him, no I ogled. I saw him moving his lips, I was hearing but not listening. I caught a few words though like Finland, moved in, L.A, new teacher…  
Oh Dear Viking!

Then I heard others talking which meant they were presenting themselves. Suddenly, his eyes were on mine and he spoke. "You? In the back…"

I was still hypnotized; suddenly Tommy dug his elbow in my side in warning. The rest of the class didn't need to know that I had a crush on our new teacher so I spoke quickly, trying to keep my voice even and causal. "I'm Adam Lambert."

He smiled and nodded than turned his attention to T-Bone who introduced himself too.

"Well, boys! Nice meeting you all. I know you all played basketball and volleyball, all types of ball sports."  
I blushed at that and felt tightness in my pants. Perfect timing for a boner.

He seemed to notice because he smiled cockily and continued. "I'm thinking we should try gymnastics; see how fit, flexible and supple you are."  
I blushed even more and ducked my head. Was he flirting or something?

He quickly wrapped the introduction up, starting a observation test to define our level.

I couldn’t do it; I could dance, move, run but not bend and practically fold.

He started first doing a forward roll and showing us how to. I was staring at his ass all the time, if the boys weren't focused on learning, they could have all noticed the bulge in my shorts by now. 

Thank god, a few over-weighted kids were before me. Their performance helped my erection to completely disappear. My turn arrived. He nodded at me. I just slid down on my knees and did it. 

I did it, yeah. Though, I slid from the map because I rolled diagonally not in a vertical line. But that can be fixed easily, right?

"You should work on it more to get it right but this is just fine." He spoke, just what I thought.

 

"Your level is not bad. We can work more on the rolls and handstands next week. I'll see you then."  
He smiled at all of us than looked at me for longer than what he was supposed to and leaved.

"Did you see that?" 

"Oh yeah, Adam. He's totally into you. Awwww! That was Eye-fucking!"

"Eye fucking? What the hell Tommy?"

"He looked at you as if he would tear your clothes and fuck you right here, right there."

"Shut up!"

"Yeah, tell me to shut up. How about you shut the filter seeping blood to your dick?" He stared at my half hard dick and giggled.

I hate Tommy sometimes though he's the best ever.

I actually didn't think much about my teacher until I saw him in the dressing room again.  
I needed to get a spare shirt from my P.E locker because I dropped some Sauce on it. It was lunch time so nobody was there at all.  
I was wrong. 

Mr. Koskinen was there.


	2. Fucking your teacher

He was on his phone. Oh my god! He was playing Candy Crush and didn't even notice me when came in. I just thought it was so cute to see his brows furrowed in concentration and biting on his lips.

Don't bit on them like that, they're too beautiful. I should bit them for you.

He suddenly looked up. "Hi! Adam"

"Hello, Mr. Koskinen. I'm sorry to interrupt or bother you. I'm just here to pick a shirt."

"Oh, I see. Sure, take your time." His eyes lingered on my dirty shirt. 

I opened my locker and took a shirt. I had to change it now; I could feel his eyes on me when I took off my shirt. I was blushing from the tips of my ears to the roots of my hair. I quickly put my Queen shirt on and turned around. He was looking at me with hooded eyes and slightly open mouth. I felt my dick stir. How embarrassing!! I couldn't control this so I quickly slammed the locker and went away. I was been utterly rude to my teacher but I couldn't help that.

I decided to go party to forget about him so Katy, this popular girl who sings in our school, had a party that week-end. I decided to go and just have fun. I wore leather shirt and pants, a face mask, a head piece, just a full costume to match the theme a little bit.

Brad was there too.

We were dancing together and singing until suddenly he spotted that guy that he liked dancing with someone else.  
"Go get him tiger." I whispered in his ear.

He looked at him fiercely, smacked a kiss to my cheek and walked over him like a predator chasing his prey. Danm you Brad!

I had to find myself something to do though I needed to get laid. I decided to watch the people riding the bull first. I saw this gorgeous blond guy riding it. He was wearing very low waist pants, his boxers were showing. His torso was amazing. Tattoos and muscles. His face was all painted. He looked like a fantasy. An illusion. He could really ride; I could easily imagine him moving on my cock instead. He rode so well, he didn't fall at all. But then he slid down the bull, a cocky smile on his face and walked rocking his hips from side to side. I was worried his pants would fall; they looked so loose and thin. 

He walked up to the bar and ordered himself a drink. He kept drinking and staring at the scenery before him until he saw me watching him. He teasingly let the drink fall from his mouth, lingering on his chin than falling on his torso. A few dots fell on his crotch which was by now hard. He slid than his hands along his torso and over his dick and arched his back when he squeezed himself. 

It was like watching that scene from Velvet Goldmine when Curt Wild will rub himself on stage. He was so obscene and arousing. He got up and started walking down the dark alley. I followed quickly to see him pressed up against the wall and rubbing himself. He smiled smugly when he saw me. I kissed the smile off his face violently; he went all pliant in my arms. 

I couldn't stop kissing him; he was a very good kisser with luscious lips. Air became suddenly a necessity. I broke the kiss to gasp for air all but sucking on his neck and collarbones; I tasted the sweetness of the wine he was drinking on his chest and abs. I nipped at his navel and licked all the way down to his V-line. I pushed his pants down, they went easily, next were his boxers.

He had a nice pack considering his size. He wasn't as big as I am but still kind of big. I sucked his head in my mouth and he moaned, pushed his hips so his dick pushed more in my mouth. I was intending to just fuck him but let's pleasure him a bit more. He tasted good. I started sucking when his hands pulled my head away and looked down in my eyes. "Fuck me."

"Eager we are now, aren't we?"

"Don't want to feel my tightness and heat around you? Or just playing coy, young man?"

My dick throbbed once more than I stood up and yanked his legs around my waist. "Less talking. More fucking." I grabbed lube from my pocket and just pulled my zipper down. No underwear! Great night.

I opened him up; I didn't even wait for him to adjust to the first finger to add the second or the second to add the third or the last one to get my cock. He just kept begging beautifully for more.

"A whore on a wall."

I pounded into him hard and fast. He was so tight. His rim squeezed my dick on his way in and out. I hit his sweet spot each time. He just panted and moaned but I wanted more. So I slammed my cock inside of me, hit his sweet spot and rested there until I saw his eyes roll back, his eyes open and his dick explode between us. I started moving once more but not that much. Two more thrusts with him clenching around me like a vice and I was done. 

I let go slowly of his legs until he could stand. I was about to ask his name when Brad came. "Oh Man! You got laid." 

He gave the blond a once over when he smiled at him. Pulling his pants up, he started walking away and winced at his first step. He just laughed it out loud and disappeared.  
"Well, I guess he won't sit down or a week or so." Brad muttered. 

"Yeah."

"Fucking big cock of yours. You got laid, I did! Let's go away."

"You, you got laid too."

"Nope, I left all the fun for you. Come on, Cowboy." He wrapped his arm around me and started walking me away.

 

I had a great week-end. I walked into school, all happy and energetic. I didn't even care about my teacher anymore. My dick twitched a little bit at him but I wasn't that falling.  
I kept thinking of the guy I fucked in the club and decided to head to it this week-end too. 

I got there pretty early, so I just started dancing and grinding against a meaningless twink. He had nothing on the other guy. I felt watched. So I stopped dancing, the twink looked at me with questioning eyes; I just pushed him off slowly. I kept looking around, scanning the faces and the bodies but found nothing. Arms circled my waist. I turned around and saw the blond that I fucked last week.

He looked even better. Wearing a see-through shirt with a black corset, thights that covered his legs and leather shorts. He was so fuckable!

I decided to tease him a little bit with dancing so I grabbed his ass and pulled his body flush against mine. He put his arms around my neck and sucked on it. We started grinding against each other more than dancing.

My hand was on his ass, so tiny and squeezable. I pushed him away; he looked at me with doubtful eyes until he got the hint and started walking in front of me.   
I couldn't stand seeing his ass rocking without doing anything, I pressed him up against a wall before he knew it but he pushed me away.

"Tonight, we're going to do this in a bed, a real one."

I couldn't agree more if he just rushes the fuck up.  
We stumbled into a dark small room, hands roaming over our bodies, lips attached together. With strength I didn't know he had, he threw me on the bed, took off my shirt and pants and left all naked laying there. He started kissing me again, I moaned at the feel of leather, lace against my skin. But I couldn't let him lead this thing now.

So I pushed him on his back and loosened the corset. I took off his shirt and shorts but leaved the rest. The image of him riding that bull popped in my mind again; so I should see him ride me.

I pulled him on top of me once again and my hands started wondering to his ass. At the first push of the tip of my finger, he pushed against and slid in all the way. He was lubed and quiet stretched.

My eyes widened but he just smiled and rode my finger.

"Such a bitch, aren't you?"

"Knew you'd come back after me. Knew no one ever milked your cock the way I did."

He was talking so dirtily so I just lifted him against my cock and said. "You can start milking it now."

He pushed down and stretched around me until he was fully seated and breathing harshly. 

"Come on baby, ride me like you rode that bull last week. Ride me. Move. Make me come."

He just moaned and started moving. "So you watched me, did you imagine me on your dick instead, riding pleasure out from you. I bet you did!" 

He laughed when I groaned and my dick throbbed inside of him but no he didn't get to call the shots. I started tightening the corset around his torso that left his shoulders bare and exposed. He lost his breath.

"Like that, baby? Dressing up in stockings, shorts and fucking corset, thinking you can get along with it. Coming lubed and stretched, just waiting to ride something. There you go, now ride this." I started pushing up into him too. His stockings were torn with the way he was straddling me. I caressed his bare tights, they were shaved.

His entire torso was, even last time but now his legs were too. He looked at me, lost in pleasure.

"No stockings hold up that much so thought if they were going to tear, let's make a show of what's beneath it." He said it in a rush but still stopped riding me because between my dick inside of him, my hand on his thigh and the other at his back, playing with the corset. It was hard even for me to talk.

He suddenly lied on my chest and moved only his hips upwards. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me, I kissed him back, my hands now on his ass, holding him apart, stretching the flesh and driving deeper, sometimes sliding up his back tightening the corset some more, making him gasp in my mouth. We came at the same time, pouring our release in each other's mouths. 

He slumped against my chest. Our chests heaving, he looked really beautiful in the afterglow; his skin was sweaty, his eyes hooded and his lips swollen.

His breath was regaining its normal rate. I kept looking at him, for the first time, he looked so familiar. I kept trying to remember, think of someone.

The room was silent now, totally, no breaths ,nothing so my gasp was heard loud and clear. He turned to look at me confused but after a few seconds, he gasped himself, slid off the bed and fell on his ass on the floor.

"Fuck, Fuck! Oh my god! You're Adam! Adam Lambert! OMG! I hear stories about those teacher-student relationships. The teacher usually fucks the student but I got fucked by my student. Me fucking a student is forbidden but makes sense but a student fucking his teacher."

He let that out in a rush, wearing his clothes that weren't really clothes but shreds of sluty items.

He was panicking, I could tell. He left the room quickly. I was still lying on my back, probably sat up at some point. I was too shocked to do something. I fucked my teacher.  
I felt stupid. How couldn't eye recognize him? This was our second time! And I thought I got over my P.E teacher's crush. I didn't at all. It only got worse. 

I had no idea what to do so I called my savior Tommy.

"Hello, Tommy!"

"Hey babyboy! What's up?"

"Can you come pick me up. I’m at a bar! Please?"

"Sure, Adam! Are you okay? Which bar are you at ?"

"The one Katy booked last week for her party."

"Sure, I'll be there in 15!"

He quickly hung up. I just got dressed and headed to the bar for water. I was already sober with the shocking news but I just needed to refresh my mouth, still tasted like Sauli. My fucking teacher.

Tommy came in a bit, I got into the car, he didn't even ask me what was up. He just drove away and took the driveway to a restaurant. I had no idea what he ordered but I didn't care. He was here for me. I was just thinking until he parked into an empty parking lot, got out of the car and getting into the back seat. I did the same, he pushed something cold in my hand. I looked down and found ice cream.

God, I love Tommy! That's why I call Tommy, he totally understands!


End file.
